leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emote
Emotes are expressive images primarily used in League of Legends as cosmetic flares. League emotes typically present champions with popular expressed emotions. Some emotes are used in-game, while some on social media sites. Usage ] Emotes can be purchased in the store for a piece. During the initial launch, all Emotes were put on sale for (where they originally had a cost of ). Since patch V8.12 the price of emotes have been lowered from the initially to permantly. A Thumbs Up Emote is freely unlocked to all accounts. Emotes can be equipped in the player's Collection or from Champion Select. The loadout includes a radial that can hold up to five emotes, as well as slots for Start Game, First Blood, Ace and Win. Once in-game, you can access the pop-up radial using the assigned hotkey (default: T). The Start Game and End Game emotes will trigger automatically. Devs: Introducing Emotes Players can only trigger a certain number of Emotes, including Champion Mastery Emotes, within a short space of time before having to wait to use another. Champion Mastery is still triggered using its own hotkey. You can mute Enemy Emotes individually from the Scoreboard, or disable them entirely from Settings. Emotes Available These emotes are available in The Store for . According to Plan Emote.png|According to Plan Cup-Yay! Emote.png|Cup-Yay! Gonna Be A Blast Emote.png|Gonna Be A Blast Let's Do This Emote.png|Let's Do This You're Next Emote.png|You're Next Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Catch Me If You Can! Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Clean Emote.png|Clean Delightify Emote.png|Delightify Despair Emote.png|Despair Does Not Compute Emote.png|Does Not Compute Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Grouchy Emote.png|Grouchy Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You Hoppin Mad Emote.png|Hopping Mad How Could You Emote.png|How Could You M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try Outrageous Emote.png|Outrageous Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Oh Darn Emote.png|Oh Darn Scout-Approved Emote.png|Scout-Approved Tea Time Emote.png|Tea Time Charmed Emote.png|Charmed Justice Garen-teed Emote.png|Justice Garen-teed You Get The Horns Emote.png|You Get The Horns Sad Kitten Emote.png|Sad Kitten Unbenched Emote.png|Unbenched Come at Me Emote.png|Come at Me D'Pengu Emote.png|D'Pengu Was that Me? Emote.png|Was that Me? Goodbye, Friend! Emote.png|Goodbye, Friend! Maybe Next Time Emote.png|Maybe Next Time Dressed to Kill Emote.png|Dressed to Kill Deal with Grit Emote.png|Deal with Grit Everything is Okay Emote.png|Everything is Okay Little Camper Emote.png|Little Camper Bee Mad Emote.png|Bee Mad Bee Sad Emote.png|Bee Sad Bee Happy Emote.png|Bee Happy Hype Kitty Emote.png|Hype Kitty Joy Pengu Emote.png|Joy Pengu Go Team! Emote.png|Go Team! Yikes Emote.png|Yikes Okay Emote.png|Okay Oh No Emote.png|Oh No Please? Emote.png|Please? Such War Emote.png|Such War Leveling Emotes These emotes are given to players reaching certain summoner levels. Level 40 Prestige Emote.png| Level 50 Prestige Emote.png| Level 75 Prestige Emote.png| Level 100 Prestige Emote.png| Level 125 Prestige Emote.png| Level 150 Prestige Emote.png| Level 175 Prestige Emote.png| Level 200 Prestige Emote.png| Level 225 Prestige Emote.png| Level 250 Prestige Emote.png| Level 275 Prestige Emote.png| Level 300 Prestige Emote.png| Level 325 Prestige Emote.png| Level 350 Prestige Emote.png| Level 375 Prestige Emote.png| Level 400 Prestige Emote.png| Level 425 Prestige Emote.png| Level 450 Prestige Emote.png| Level 475 Prestige Emote.png| Level 500 Prestige Emote.png| Legacy Emotes These emotes are not available in the store, however can drop via Hextech Crafting, Honor Capsules or Hextech Mystery Emote. Harrowing= Minionstein Emote.png|Minionstein Vamporo Emote.png|Vamporo Spook o' Lantern Emote.png|Spook o' Lantern |-| Snowdown Showdown= Adoeable Emote.png|Adoeable Oh Deer Emote.png|Oh Deer Smooooochie Emote.png|Smooooochie My Cocoa Emote.png|My Cocoa From Jinx, With Love Emote.png|From Jinx, With Love |-| Lunar Revel= Got 'Em Emote.png|Got 'Em Good Fortune Emote.png|Good Fortune Yip! Emote.png|Yip! Rawr! Emote.png|Rawr! Sup Dawg? Emote.png|Sup Dawg? Guard Dawg Emote.png|Guard Dawg Shhhh Emote.png| |-| Valentine's Day= Heartbreaker Emote.png|Heartbreaker Cuporo Emote.png|Cuporo Tell Me More... Emote.png|Tell Me More... Sign of Love Emote.png|Sign of Love Oh Please... Emote.png|Oh Please... WP Emote.png| GG Emote.png| GLHF Emote.png| |-| April Fools= Draven Approves! Emote.png|Draven Approves! Heeere's Poppy! Emote.png|Heere's Poppy! Raise your Dongers! Emote.png|Raise your Dongers! Tyrant Urf Emote.png|Tyrant Urf |-| Bilgewater= Naut Bad Emote.png|Naut Bad Kraken Skulls Emote.png|Kraken Skulls Vitamin Sea Emote.png|Vitamin Sea You Look Familiar Emote.png|You Look Familiar Shock And Ahhh Emote.png|Shock And Ahhh ;Essence Emporium These emotes are only available during and via the Essence Emporium. Essence Poro Tier 1 Emote.png|Make It Rain |)}} Essence Poro Tier 2 Emote.png|Money Bags |)}} Unavailable ; General Surrender at 20 Emote.png| ;Mission PROJECT Hunters Emote.png| Braumbread Emote.png| Dravenbread Emote.png| Year of the Dog Emote.png| MSI 2018 Emote.png| Bilgewater 2018 Emote.png| VS 2018 Emote.png| ;Rewards Defender of the League Emote.png| Champion of the League Emote.png| Conqueror of the League Emote.png| Hat's Off Emote.png| ;eSport |-| Worlds 2017= Worlds 2017 Master Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Master Emote Worlds 2017 1907 Fenerbahçe Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Fenerbahçe Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Emote.png|Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Worlds 2017 Dire Wolves Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Dire Wolves Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Worlds 2017 Fnatic Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Fnatic Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Worlds 2017 GIGABYTE Marines Emote.png|Worlds 2017 GIGABYTE Marines Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Worlds 2017 Immortals Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Immortals Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming.png|Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming Worlds 2017 Rampage Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Rampage Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Emote.png|Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote.png|Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote Worlds 2017 Young Generation.png|Worlds 2017 Young Generation |-| MSI 2018= MSI 2018 Ascension Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Ascension Gaming MSI 2018 Dire Wolves Emote.png|MSI 2018 Dire Wolves MSI 2018 EVOS Esports Emote.png|MSI 2018 EVOS Esports MSI 2018 Fnatic Emote.png|MSI 2018 Fnatic MSI 2018 Flash Wolves Emote.png|MSI 2018 Flash Wolves MSI 2018 Gambit Gaming Emote.png|MSI 2018 Gambit Gaming MSI 2018 KaBuM! e-Sports Emote.png|MSI 2018 KaBuM! e-Sports MSI 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png|MSI 2018 Kaos Latin Gamers MSI 2018 Kingzone DragonX Emote.png|MSI 2018 Kingzone DragonX MSI 2018 PENTAGRAM Emote.png|MSI 2018 PENTAGRAM MSI 2018 Rainbow7 Emote.png|MSI 2018 Rainbow7 MSI 2018 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png|MSI 2018 Royal Never Give Up MSI 2018 SuperMassive eSports Emote.png|MSI 2018 SuperMassive eSports MSI 2018 Team Liquid Emote.png|MSI 2018 Team Liquid Unknown Availability The availability of these Emotes is currently unknown. Classic= Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Squee Emote.png|Squee Unlucky Bunny Emote.png|Unlucky Bunny Teary Eyes Emote.png|Teary Eyes Dark Star 2018 Emote.png|Dark Star 2018 Teamwork! Emote.png|Teamwork! Good Job, Buddy! Emote.png|Good Job, Buddy! Go Get 'Em Emote.png|Go Get 'Em Now See Here Emote.png|Now See Here Are You Serious Emote.png|Are You Serious Oops Emote.png|Oops China Masters Challenge Emote.png|China Masters Challenge |-| MSI= MSI 2018 100 Thieves Emote.png MSI 2018 1907 Fenerbahçe Emote.png MSI 2018 6Sense Emote.png MSI 2018 Afreeca Freecs Emote.png MSI 2018 Bilibili Gaming Emote.png MSI 2018 Dark Passage Emote.png MSI 2018 DetonatioN FocusMe Emote.png MSI 2018 EDward Gaming Emote.png MSI 2018 FunPlus Phoenix Emote.png MSI 2018 G-Rex Emote.png MSI 2018 G2 Esports Emote.png MSI 2018 Gaming Gaming Emote.png MSI 2018 GIGABYTE Marines Emote.png MSI 2018 Infinity eSports CR Emote.png MSI 2018 Invictus Gaming Emote.png MSI 2018 JD Gaming Emote.png MSI 2018 Keyd Stars Emote.png MSI 2018 KT Rolster Emote.png MSI 2018 Machi E-Sports Emote.png MSI 2018 MAD Team Emote.png MSI 2018 Oh My God Emote.png MSI 2018 Rebirth eSports.png MSI 2018 Rogue Warriors Emote.png MSI 2018 Royal Bandits Emote.png MSI 2018 Snake Esports Emote.png MSI 2018 Suning Gaming Emote.png MSI 2018 Team AURORA Emote.png MSI 2018 Team WE Emote.png MSI 2018 Unsold Stuff Gaming Emote.png MSI 2018 YouthCrew Esports Emote.png |-| Worlds= Worlds 2017 Afreeca Freecs Emote.png Worlds 2017 Avant Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Chiefs eSports Club Emote.png Worlds 2017 Counter Logic Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 FlyQuest Emote.png Worlds 2017 H2k-Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Infinity eSports CR Emote.png Worlds 2017 Invictus Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 KT Rolster Emote.png Worlds 2017 Kuala Lumpur Hunters Emote.png Worlds 2017 Legacy Esports Emote.png Worlds 2017 M19 Emote.png Worlds 2017 Newbee Emote.png Worlds 2017 Oh My God Emote.png Worlds 2017 paiN Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Snake Esports Emote.png Worlds 2017 Splyce Emote.png Worlds 2017 Suning Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Team Dignitas Emote.png Worlds 2017 Unicorns of Love Emote.png Former System The following Emotes were released prior to the implementation of the Emote system (described above). These icons were tied to having specific Summoner icons equipped, their use was limited to the duration of the event in which they were introduced, and they replaced the Champion Mastery flare. Should these Emotes return in the future, they will be incorporated into the new system and will be freely gifted to players who previously earned them. Patch 7.24 reintroduced six of these former Emotes into the new system. Social Media Emotes ;Facebook Emotes These were released as chat emotes for Facebook, and as such are primarily used on that site LoL Facebook Icon 01.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 02.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 03.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 04.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 05.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 06.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 07.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 08.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 09.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 10.png| LoL Facebook Icon 11.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 12.png| LoL Facebook Icon 13.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 14.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 15.png| LoL Facebook Icon 16.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 17.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 18.png| LoL Facebook Icon 19.png| LoL Facebook Icon 20.png| LoL Facebook Icon 21.png| LoL Facebook Icon 22.png| LoL Facebook Icon 23.png| LoL Facebook Icon 24.png| LoL Facebook Icon 25.png| LoL Facebook Icon 26.png| LoL Facebook Icon 27.png| LoL Facebook Icon 28.png| LoL Facebook Icon 29.png| LoL Facebook Icon 30.png| LoL Facebook Icon 31.png| LoL Facebook Icon 32.png| LoL Facebook Icon 33.png| LoL Facebook Icon 34.png| LoL Facebook Icon 35.png| LoL Facebook Icon 36.png| ;League of Legends Boards Emotes Classic= These emotes were released for usage on the League of Legends Community Boards and are primarily used on that site. Standard sticker 01.png| Standard sticker 02.png| Standard sticker 03.png| Standard sticker 04.png| Standard sticker 05.png| Standard sticker 06.png| Standard sticker 07.png| Standard sticker 08.png| Standard sticker 09.png| Standard sticker 10.png| Standard sticker 11.png| Standard sticker 12.png| |-| Harrowing= These emotes were released for usage on the League of Legends Community Boards for the 2016 Harrowing event and are primarily used on that site. Harrowing sticker 01.png| Harrowing sticker 02.png| Harrowing sticker 03.png| Harrowing sticker 04.png| Harrowing sticker 05.png| Harrowing sticker 06.png| Harrowing sticker 07.png| Harrowing sticker 08.png| Harrowing sticker 09.png| Harrowing sticker 10.png| Harrowing sticker 11.png| Harrowing sticker 12.png| |-| Star Guardian= These emotes were released for usage on the League of Legends Community Boards for the 2017 Star Guardian event and are primarily used on that site. Star Guardian sticker 01.png| Star Guardian sticker 02.png| Star Guardian sticker 03.png| Star Guardian sticker 04.png| Star Guardian sticker 05.png| Star Guardian sticker 06.png| Star Guardian sticker 07.png| Star Guardian sticker 08.png| Star Guardian sticker 09.png| Star Guardian sticker 10.png| Star Guardian sticker 11.png| Star Guardian sticker 12.png| Star Guardian sticker 13.png| Star Guardian sticker 14.png| Star Guardian sticker 15.png| Star Guardian sticker 16.png| Masquerade These Icons were made specifically to celebrate the Masquerade event of 2015 and 2016, an event celebrated on the Latin American and Brazilian servers. These Icons are available to download via this link and this. Aatrox Poro Icon.jpg Ahri Poro Icon.png Amumu Poro Icon.png Anivia Poro Icon.jpg Annie Poro Icon.png Ashe Poro Icon.png Azir Poro Icon.jpg Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Braum Poro Icon.jpg Caitlyn Poro Icon.png Corki Poro Icon.png Darius Poro Icon.png Definetly Not Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Dr. Mundo Poro Icon.png Draven Poro Icon.png Ekko Poro Icon.jpg Ezreal Poro Icon.png Fat Poro Icon.png Fiddlesticks Poro Icon.jpg Gangplank Poro Icon.png Garen Poro Icon.jpg Gnar Poro Icon.jpg Gragas Poro Icon.png Graves Poro Icon.png Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png Janna Poro Icon.png Jarvan IV Poro Icon.png Jax Poro Icon.jpg Jinx Poro Icon.png Kalista Poro Icon.jpg Karthus Poro Icon.png Kennen Poro Icon.jpg Kindred Poro Icon.jpg Lee Sin Poro Icon.png Leona Poro Icon.png Lissandra Poro Icon.jpg Lucian Poro Icon.png Lulu Poro Icon.png Lux Poro Icon.png Malphite Poro Icon.png Malzahar Poro Icon.jpg Master Yi Poro Icon.png Miss Fortune Poro Icon.png Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png Morgana Poro Icon.png Nami Poro Icon.png Nasus Poro Icon.png Nautilus Poro Icon.jpg Nidalee Poro Icon.png Nunu Poro Icon.png Olaf Poro Icon.jpg Rammus Poro Icon.png Renekton Poro Icon.png Rengar Poro Icon.png Riven Poro Icon.png Rumble Poro Icon.png Ryze Poro Icon.png Sejuani Poro Icon.png Shaco Poro Icon.png Shen Poro Icon.jpg Skarner Poro Icon.png Sona Poro Icon.png Soraka Poro Icon.png Syndra Poro Icon.jpg Tahm Kench Poro Icon.jpg Taric Poro Icon.png Teemo Poro Icon.png Thresh Poro Icon.png Tristana Poro Icon.jpg Tryndamere Poro Icon.png Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png Urf Poro Icon.png Vayne Poro Icon.jpg Veigar Poro Icon.jpg Velkoz Poro Icon.png Vi Poro Icon.png Viktor Poro Icon.jpg Vladimir Poro Icon.png Volibear Poro Icon.png Wukong Poro Icon.jpg Xin Zhao Poro Icon.png Yasuo Poro Icon.png Zed Poro Icon.png Ziggs Poro Icon.png FAQs Trivia * Initially, emotes were only confined to social media sites before being introduced in-game in patch V6.23 with the All-Star 2016 event. * In patch V7.20 the new emote system was introduced with permanent unlockable emotes. ** In patch V8.12 in-game emotes were given several updates including reduced price and added visual and sound effects. * The You Look Familiar emote showcases PBE clothing textures. * The Cassiopeia Message Boards emote is a reference to passive. * Numerous emotes are a reference to popular internet memes: ** The Heeere's Poppy! emote is a reference to the classic creepy face meme, and the emote's name is a reference to a scene in the movie Shining. ** The Raise your Dongers! emote is a reference to the Raise your dongers meme. ** The Such War emote is a reference to the Doge meme. ** The Are You Serious emote might a reference to the *Concern* meme. ** The D'Pengu emote shows a penguin doing The Dab. ** The According to Plan emote is a reference to the Anime Glasses meme. ** The Oh Darn emote is a reference to the Oh Darn meme video. ** The Tell Me More... emote is a reference to the Condescending Wonka/Creepy Wonka meme. ** The Squee emote and its Facebook icon counterpart are references to the Feels Good meme. ** The Deal with Grit emote and its Facebook icon counterpart are references to the Deal with it meme. ** The Everything is Okay emote and its Facebook icon counterpart are references to the This Is Fine meme. ** The Go Get 'Em emote and its Facebook icon counterpart are references to the Go get 'em, champ meme. ** The Unbenched emote, Tahm Kench Facebook icon, and Zombie Nunu Message Boards emote are references to Pepe the Frog meme character. ** The Braum Facebook icon is a reference to the Sweating Towel Guy meme. ** The Darius Facebook icon is a reference to the Get In The Fucking Robot Shinji meme. ** The Sona Facebook icon is a reference to the Flipping Tables meme / (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻. ** The Lee Sin Facebook icon and the Zombie Brand Message Boards emote are references to the Facepalm meme. ** The Leona Facebook icon and Slayer Pantheon Message Boards emote are references to the Popcorn GIF memes. ** The Teemo Facebook icon is a reference to the Success Kid/I Hate Sandcastles meme. ** The Fizz Facebook icon is a reference to the Trollface meme. ** The Zilean Facebook icon is a reference to the Can't Killean the Zilean meme video. ** The Star Guardian Jinx Message Boards emote is a reference to the Mirai Nikki Yandere face meme. ** The Star Guardian Miss Fortune Message Boards emote is a reference to the Noblewoman's Laugh memes. ** The Star Guardian Ahri Message Boards emotes are references to the Drakeposting meme. ** The Clean emote references the OK Symbol/Circle Game meme. ** The Zombie Brand Message Boards emote is a reference to the My Brain is Full of Fuck/Jackie Chan WTF meme. References pl:Emotki Category:Gameplay elements Category:Emotes